Shadow The New Pup (part 9)
Hello Shadow Pup here with the ninth part of this story that I think was the most time consuming to do so for lack of ideas. Good reading. Focus: Shadow / Zuma Title: Shadow the new puppy (Part 9). It had already dawned in Adventure Bay, after having coffee the pups decided to play volleyball. The teams were Shadow and Zuma against Marshall and Rocky. The others were doing other things. Marshall played for Rocky who played on the other side of the net. Zuma hit the ball up, Sombra jumped up to strike the ball against the ball with a point. Shadow: Good touch Zuma! Zuma: Good move! He said as they stamped their feet with joy. Later: Everyone was anxious because they were going camping that day. Ryder: And then puppies, are you ready to camp? He asked happily. Puppies: for sure Ryder! They said anxiously. Marshall: Why do not we call Everest Ryder? Ryder: She'll meet us on the way! Marshall was very happy about it. Already in the camp: Ryder: It's time to get some wood for the fire! He said to the puppies. Rocky: I'll get it, Ryder! Shadow: I'll go with it! Said Shadow going just behind Rocky. Ryder: Be careful! He shouted. Meanwhile: Rocky: Hey Shadow, let's get separated so we get firewood faster! He suggested. Shadow: Good idea Rocky! He said as they parted. The labrador puppy found some branches that could be useful, he climbed on some rocks to cut the way back but eventually slipped and pinned the hind paw into a crack! Shadow: What do I do ?! He tried to let go but that made things worse as if something had broken. Shadow: ROCkY, ZUMA! He screamed as his foot ached madly. Meanwhile: Rocky had returned to camp. Ryder: Hello Rocky, where is this Shadow? He asked not seeing him with Rocky. Rocky: I thought he was back! Ryder: He was not with you? Rocky: I gave the idea of separating ourselves to gather more firewood and did not see it any more! Ryder was worried now. Zuma approached. Zuma: What happened to Ryder? He said worriedly. Ryder: Shadow did not come back! Zuma: WHAT ?! He could not believe what he was hearing. Zuma: Rocky, did not you go with him? Said he afflicted. Rocky: We broke up, so I thought he was back! Zuma ran into the forest looking for Shadow ignoring everything around. Ryder: Zuma wait! Zuma did not hear him. Rocky: Let's look for Ryder! Ryder: I'll call the others! Said he worried about Shadow and Zuma. Returning to Shadow: '' Shadow tried to heal but it did not work out for some reason. Shadow: ZUMA, RYDER, anyone !? He said whimpering. ''Next to where Shadow was: Zuma: Where, where, SHADOW do you? He did not know what to do until he heard his name. He ran around a few stones. Zuma: Shadow! He said happy to see him. Shadow: I knew it would come! He said smiling at the sight of his little brother. Zuma: I'll try to get you out of there! Shadow: Better wait for the rest of the patrol! Zuma: Okay, but are you okay? Shadow: My paw got stuck, I tried to heal but only relieved the pain! Zuma stood beside Shadow until the others arrived. Later after the rescue: '' Ryder: What's wrong with Marshall? Marshall: According to the x-ray he broke his leg, he needs rest! Zuma: Do not worry Shadow I'll help take care of you! Shadow: Are you sure about this, Zuma? I do not want to cause problems! Zuma: And it will not cause, your little brother will be with you! Shadow was happy about that. Rocky approached. Rocky: Sorry to put you in this Shadow! He said disappointed to put him in that situation. Shadow: It was not your fault, these things happen! Rocky smiled. ''Later in the lookout: Everyone had already gone back to lookout, Shadow and Zuma were talking in the living room. Shadow: Who would have thought we would change places? Zuma was confused. Zuma: What do you mean? He asked. Shadow: So far I've taken care of you and now you're doing this to me! Zuma smiled. Zuma: I owe you that, because you're always around when I need to! Shadow: For what do the brethren serve right? Zuma nodded. Zuma: I still remember what you did for me when I got sick, I'll never forget! Shadow: I could not stand just waiting! He said smiling at Zuma. Rocky then approached. Rocky: Hello! They both greeted him. Rocky: I ended up listening to the conversation, and Zuma, that's really cool of you! Zuma: Thanks, Shadow already did a lot for me so I think I have to thank you somehow! Rocky: And he's very careful with you, the day Ryder crashed, before that Shadow accommodated you on a cushion! Shadow: So you noticed! He said remembering that day. Zuma: So you did that, I do not think I could ever find a brother like you, Shadow! Shadow was surprised. Shadow: I just do my best to please! Zuma hugged him crying on his shoulder with joy. Zuma: No Shadow, not only that you said I was a brother that never had, I'm glad you chose me for it ... please promise me you'll never stop being my brother! Shadow had never been so grateful to do something for a friend. Shadow: Calm Zuma, I do not know how much I can do for you to return what I'm feeling but I'll never give up ... I accept being your brother forever! He said with the most beautiful smile he could show. They ended up sleeping right there until the other day. End of ninth part. Category:Paw patrol Category:Patrulha canina Category:Part Category:Stories Category:Sombra pup Category:Ryder Category:Rocky Category:Shadow Category:Paw patrol fanon Category:Acampar